


Someone like you.

by szvms



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, Zehn Jahre für die Scheiße hier, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szvms/pseuds/szvms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble because there's never too much Schweinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone like you.

It’s just a typical day of players who have to spend the night in a luxurious hotel.

Lukas is lying on his bed in _their_ hotel room, half-naked, listening to songs he never thought he’d find so accurate to his current situation.

-         You know, it’s all bullshit, I don’t feel like that’s _it_ …

Lukas is taken aback by Bastian’s confession. He hasn’t heard him talking about his personal life very often since Bastian had broken up with Sarah. He’s never asked about Ana, too. Because he never felt like doing it. Because he’s still astonished by the fact that Bastian managed to find another girl so _fast_. He never judged him, though…

-         The “ _it_ ” may come later, just wait for it.

-         I don’t wanna wait for _it_ again and waste more years.

_Still searchin’ for somethin’, but I don’t know what_

Lukas stays quiet and listens intently to the Mac Miller’s song. Some parts of it describes Bastian’s situation perfectly but he decides not to share that thought.

-         Sometimes it’s worth the pain, Basti…

-         Says the guy who’s been treated like shit for so long by Arsenal and now by Inter Milan!

-         I AM aware that you all know about my situation but YOU would at least shut the fuck up and leave me alone with this.

Lukas IS feeling offended, IS tired of everything but he IS NOT feeling like arguing now, especially when the whole conversation at the beginning was not about HIM. He’s just learnt once again that people have recently been talking about him in a negative way.

-         I’m fucking sorry, Lukas, I didn’t mean it…

-         Then tell me what’s the problem instead of making me feel like shit.

-         Fine. Fine…

Lukas knows something is about to happen, but he doesn’t know what to expect even though he’s known Bastian for 10 years.  10 years… It may be long but it’s really not when your and your mate’s relations have been more than complicated.

-         Soulmates. I always thought it’s just about two people sharing the same hobby, music taste etc. I never connected it with something more mature, important, meaningful… I guess I was just doing it all wrong. I’ve learnt that I want to marry someone who’d be really close to me in a mental and physical way, who’d just share some personal space with me. That _someone_ is an actual soulmate. Many, many people have been saying that WE are soulmates. That only means that I’ve been looking for someone like you, Lukas. For someone that’s been here for the whole fucking time. To sum up, I’m dumb and I’m getting so old, man.

Lukas is speechless, sitting on the edge of his bed with a blank expression on his face. If he said he’s not touched, he’d lied. He feels like the most important truth has just been said loud. And even if he’s not smiling at all, he’s the happiest guy in the world right now.

He just comes to Bastian, who’s standing in front of the balcony, and gives him the most emotional hug he can.

Bastian respondes to his touch without hesitation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry??


End file.
